Intrusion
by L3st4t
Summary: Lorsqu'Emma veut prouver l'innocence de Mary Margareth, elle doit s'introduire chez le maire pour collecter quelques preuves... Rated M en devenir...
1. Chapter 1

" - Ma mère est sous la douche, la clé est sous le pot de fleurs près de la fenêtre.

- Merci gamin. Il est plus que l'heure pour toi d'aller dormir maintenant.

Henry poussa un grommellement et répondit :

- Bonne chance Emma.

- Bonne nuit Henry.

Elle accrocha le talkie-walkie à sa ceinture et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle avait besoin de ces documents. Eux seuls pouvaient prouvés la culpabilité du maire. Après son humiliation publique dans l'affaire du terrain de jeu, elle tenait cette fois à ne rien laisser au hasard. Elle souleva le pot de fleurs blanc qui se trouvait sur le rebord de la fenêtre et y attrapa la clé. Le maire ne laisserait sûrement plus rien de compromettant à son bureau après la petite effraction d'Emma. Tout devait être chez elle. Ou du moins elle l'espérait. Et avec Henry dans la maison, Emma pouvait surveiller les faits et gestes de Regina. Il lui fallait absolument faire libérer Mary Margareth. Elle inséra la clé dans la serrure et la tourna doucement. Lorsqu'elle entendit le « clic » éloquent, elle abaissa lentement la poignée et pénétra dans la demeure. Elle jeta un œil au miroir accroché dans l'entrée avant de se rappeler qu'elle devait faire vite. Elle grimpa les marches de l'escalier de bois une à une, rapidement et le plus silencieusement possible. Elle déboucha sur un grand couloir bordé de portes en bois blanc. Elle en repéra une avec une pancarte bleu « Henry ». Sans aucun doute la chambre de son fils. En d'autres circonstances, elle n'aurait pas pu résister à la tentation. Voir la chambre de son fils était une des choses dont Emma avait le plus envie ces derniers temps. C'était sans doute un lieu important pour Henry, il y avait grandit. Elle aurait aimé le partager un peu avec lui. Elle soupira discrètement avant de reporter son attention sur les autres portes. Certaines étaient entrouvertes. Avec un peu de chance la chambre du Maire était une de celles-ci. Elle y trouverait sûrement quelque chose d'intéressant. Elle avança et commença à jeter un coup d'œil rapide à travers l'entrebâillement des portes. Elle commençait à manquer de temps. Peut-être devrait-t-elle revenir un autre soir…

Soudain elle entendit le parquet craquer et, prise de panique, elle commit l'action irréfléchie et dangereuse de se réfugier derrière une des portes fermées. Elle ouvrit brusquement la première porte devant elle et la referma tout aussi soudainement. Elle attendit un peu, plaquée contre la porte, que les pas dans le couloir s'estompent. Sa douche avait durée moins longtemps que prévu. Emma était à présent coincée dans une pièce de la demeure de son pire ennemie. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'elle entendit la voix du maire, du côté de la porte auquel elle s'attendait le moins.

- Henry ?

Emma soupira. _C'est une blague…_ Elle leva les yeux au ciel. _Vraiment ?..._ Elle avait atterri dans la salle de bain de son bourreau. Elle avait tout fait pour éviter de la croiser et voilà qu'elle se jetait elle-même dans la gueule du loup… Certainement aurait-elle trouvé cela comique si elle n'avait pas été dans une situation aussi délicate. Elle pensa immédiatement à prendre la fuite. Puis elle commit l'imprudence de poser ses yeux sur la porte vitrée de la douche. A travers la vapeur d'eau, Emma distinguait nettement les contours du corps de Regina Mills. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ses mains. Elle suivit un moment leur parcours. Elles caressèrent son cou, la tête en arrière, puis ses bras, ses seins, son ventre, ses jambes. Elle sentit une chaleur vive s'emparer de son corps, son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine. Elle était pratiquement sûre que Regina elle-même l'entendait. Elle se senti mal. Le maire avait cette sorte de pouvoir sur son corps. Elle était incroyablement et irrésistiblement attirée par ses formes. La main de Regina se posa sur le robinet et le bruit de l'eau s'arrêta. Regina réitéra sa question.

- Henry ? C'est toi mon cœur ?

Emma ne pouvait décemment pas parler, sa voix l'aurait trahit. Par conséquent elle se tût, retardant l'inévitable révélation. Elle vit les ongles vernis rouge du maire se poser contre la porte et la faire doucement coulisser. Elle passa la tête par l'ouverture ainsi formé et prit connaissance de l'intruse. Son visage n'exprima qu'une infime surprise. Ni colère ni outrage.

- Ah c'est vous Miss Swan…

Dit-elle simplement. Emma ouvrit la bouche et fronça les sourcils. La plus surprise des deux n'était sans doute pas celle qui aurait dû l'être.

- Je suppose que oui…

Regina se saisit d'une serviette verte pomme posée à proximité et l'entoura autour de sa poitrine tout en sortant de la cabine de douche. Emma ne détourna pas le regard. Elle remarqua les cheveux secs de Regina ainsi que son maquillage intact. Cette femme était-elle réellement en train de se doucher… ? Les gouttes d'eau sur sa peau en attestaient pourtant. Regina releva la tête et sourit.

- Fermez donc la bouche sheriff. Je pourrais croire que je vous plais.

- Je ne suis pas venue remplacer Graham.

Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix glaciale en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je venais voir Henry. J'ai oublié quelque chose dans son sac. C'est important. Et comme je ne le vois pas avant deux jours… J'en ai vraiment besoin.

Regina avait l'air amusée. Elle haussa tout d'abord un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension puis cerna l'intention du sheriff. Emma s'attendait à ce qu'elle se mette hors d'elle, qu'elle l'insulte, qu'elle menace d'appeler la police, de porter plainte, d'écarter son fils d'elle à jamais. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Emma se senti le devoir de s'expliquer un peu plus.

- Je ne suis pas venue pour… Enfin… Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Pas ici.

Elle eut envie de se gifler. Ridicule… Elle se sentait ridicule… Regina accrocha brutalement le regard d'Emma et répondit.

- Si vous disiez vrai vous n'auriez certainement pas manqué de remarquer le panneau bleu accroché à la porte d'Henry. N'est-ce pas ma chère ?

Se contenta de répondre le maire. Emma commençait à transpirer. Les vapeurs de la douche emplissaient encore la pièce. Le miroir au-dessus du lavabo de granite clair était lui-même couvert de buée. Et elle pouvait difficilement nier que le corps si peu vêtu du maire n'aggravait pas la situation. Emma avait toujours trouvé Regina attirante. Son corps, son allure, sa voix surtout. Ils détenaient un puissant empire sur sa propre personne. Il suffisait d'un mot pour que son estomac se presse, que sa bouche devienne sèche et que ses idées s'embuent. Son cerveau semblait alors noyé dans une euphorie des plus totales qui lui était difficile de gérer et de dissimuler. La haine qu'elles éprouvaient l'une envers l'autre était une échappatoire idéale qui la motivait assez pour se sortir de situations assez pénibles. Et si dans un premier temps la situation avait été perturbante, elle avait désormais apprit à contrôler son corps et son cerveau.

La situation présente changeait bien évidemment la donne. Coincée dans une salle de bain brûlante avec le maire presque nue près d'elle la mettait considérablement en difficulté. Ses idées se brouillaient. Elle avait même du mal à mentir, elle qui, pourtant, avait acquis une si grande facilité dans ce domaine grâce à son ancien métier.

- Oui...

Commença-t-elle, tentant de trouver au plus vite quelque chose pour la sortir de ce mauvais pas.

- Mais j'ai entendu des pas dans le couloir. Je me suis réfugiée derrière la première porte.

- Henry ne vous a pas prévenu que nous avions désormais un chat ? A quoi vous servent donc ces talkie- walkie ?

Emma allait de surprise en surprise. Elle en savait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle avait la désagréable impression de s'être fait prendre au piège. Regina remarqua l'air contrarié d'Emma. Elle s'approcha d'elle, la contraignant à reculer jusqu'à être dos à dos avec la porte.

- Croyez-vous réellement qu'un seul détail des misérables complots des habitants de cette ville m'échappe Miss Swan ?

Prononça-t-elle en prenant le soin d'articuler parfaitement chaque syllabe. Son regard s'était durcit. Elle était maintenant assez proche d'elle pour sentir son souffle brûlant contre sa peau humide. Emma était acculée contre la porte de bois dur, le corps de Regina presque collé au sien. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur se dégageant de chaque goutte d'eau ardente posée sur sa peau. Emma tenta de ne pas perdre pied et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Regina.

- Vous devriez retirer votre veste shérif. Vous avez l'air d'avoir terriblement chaud… Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous perdiez connaissance. J'aurais quelques difficultés à expliquer votre présence dans ma salle de bain aux secours.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à poster vos reviews c'est toujours très utile et encourageant pour ceux qui écrivent ! Bonne lecture ;)

Emma sonda le regard de Regina. Ce qu'elle y voyait n'avait plus rien à voir avec la cruauté. Elle y lisait une envie grandissante, une envie qu'elle n'avait jamais lu chez quelqu'un d'autres avec autant de férocité. Elle avait un peu de mal à réaliser.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire… Je vais vous laisser.

Dit-elle en mettant sa main sur la poignée dorée de la porte, méfiante. Regina ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en faire plus. Elle attrapa fermement la main d'Emma et la plaqua contre la porte. Elle la tenait à présent des deux mains fixées au-dessus de sa tête. Les lèvres du maire s'approchèrent des siennes, jusqu'à les frôler. Puis elles descendirent le long de son cou, son souffle chaud caressant la peau avide d'Emma. Celle-ci ferma les yeux, d'appréhension ou de plaisir, elle-même était confuse. Sa respiration s'était arrêtée. Elle senti les lèvres de Regina remonter jusqu'à son oreille, puis elle l'entendit sourire avant de lui murmurer quelques mots. Elle ne sut discerner la cruauté et le sadisme de l'envie et de la sensualité. Tout était si étroitement lié chez cette femme…

- J'ai longtemps réfléchit au moyen de vous détruire miss Swan… Je crois que j'ai finalement trouvé…

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, cherchant le signe de sa victoire, celui de l'abandon d'Emma. Le désir qu'elle y lu lui suffit amplement. Elle sourit une nouvelle fois, d'un sourire triomphant, et prit possession des lèvres d'Emma. Il lui sembla que son cœur s'arrêta de battre une second avant de repartir de plus belle lorsqu'elle senti la langue du maire s'immiscer dans sa bouche, jouer avec ses lèvres, sa langue. Puis les mains de Regina s'introduisirent sous son débardeur, caressèrent son ventre, ses seins. La respiration d'Emma se fit de plus en plus courte, haletante. Elle sentait tout son corps lui échapper, son cerveau s'était tût, son cœur enflammait violemment la lave qui coulait à présent dans ses veines. Son corps s'éveillait soudain après tant d'années de semi sommeil. Chaque morceau de son corps criait son besoin le besoin incontrôlé d'être touché par cette femme. Répondant à l'appel désespéré de sa chair, elle attira brusquement ses hanches contre les siennes. Regina lui enleva rapidement son débardeur qu'elle envoya quelque part derrière elle. Mais ce n'était manifestement pas assez, elle arrêta ses baisers et laissa ses mains s'occuper de la fermeture du pantalon d'Emma. Son visage était toujours prés de son oreille, enfouit sous ses cheveux. Emma pouvait entendre son souffle chaud s'accélérer, indiquant à la fois son impatience et son désir grandissant. Elle senti une bouffée de chaleur montée en elle lorsque le maire glissa sa main chaude dans l'ouverture de son pantalon. Dans son cou, elle la sentait sourire tandis que sa main caressait lentement son sexe. La respiration d'Emma se faisait de plus en plus difficile. Le contact avec Regina était électrique, chacun de ses mouvements provoquaient chez elle un violent plaisir. En parfaite connaissance de cause, le maire jouait de sa frustration, faisant monter le plaisir puis le retenant aussi longtemps qu'elle en jugeait nécessaire. La gorge d'Emma laissa échapper un petit grognement, expression de son mécontentement et de son impatience.

- Ne vous méprenez pas sur mes intentions Miss Swan…

Lâcha-t-elle cruellement à son oreille. Ces paroles vinrent heurter mollement la matière grise embuée du shérif puis disparurent dans un coin lointain de son esprit.

Le maire s'arrêta et descendit le long du corps de sa proie, son souffle brulant caressant la peau alerte du shérif. La poitrine d'Emma avait cessé de se remplir d'air, son dos s'était courbé, ses yeux clos. Elle senti les deux mains de Regina agrippée son jean puis le tirer d'un coup sec avant de l'envoyer rejoindre le débardeur de sa propriétaire. En remontant, Regina en profita pour défaire le nœud de sa propre serviette et vint à nouveau coller son corps nu contre celui de la jeune femme. Elle sentit les mamelons dressés du maire contre sa poitrine encore recouverte de tissu fin, sa peau humide provoquer la sienne, exalter son corps brulant, attiser son désir, lui tirer un soupir de plaisir. Regina posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres, les yeux attachés aux siens, puis descendit doucement entre ses seins, jusqu'à son nombril. Ils se glissèrent ardents sous le linge blanc de dentelles humide qui recouvrait encore le centre de son désir. Elle le descendit et le laissa tomber sur les chevilles d'Emma. Elle vint effleurer son clitoris de son index, doucement, et arracha un premier gémissement de plaisir à sa victime. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'en faire beaucoup plus et ses doigts s'aventurèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de son intimité qu'elle pénétra sans plus de précaution. Une vague de volupté violente s'empara du corps entier d'Emma, son dos se courba, sa main vint immédiatement s'agripper dans le dos de Regina, ses pupilles se rétrécirent, son souffle s'accrocha à la main de sa partenaire, prêt à suivre ses mouvements. Elle enroula sa jambe sur celle de Regina, facilitant l'accès de cette dernière à son plaisir. Il lui semblait que tout à coup le sang ne circulait plus que de son bas ventre jusqu'à la région de son cerveau qui contrôlait sa jouissance. Les va et vient de plus en plus rapides de Regina déclenchèrent un brasier, arrachant de nouveaux gémissements à Emma, ses ongles courts s'enfonçant peu à peu dans la peau du maire. D'une main experte, elle changea de mouvements, ils se firent ronds, plus lents. Son corps était tout entier axé à gouter ce délice, toute autre pensée, toute autre finalité était morte. Sa peau ne sentait plus que le corps bouillant de Regina contre elle, son esprit était assaillit de l'odeur du sexe, n'entendait plus que ses propres soupirs, tandis qu'à l'intérieur de sa bouche était imprégnée un goût sensuel d'hormones de désir. Il n'y avait plus que cette sensation vive, douce et cruelle qui la consommait. Elle sentait le vide crée par la frustration, le désir, l'excitation, se combler peu à peu. Bien vite il lui sembla que son corps ne pourrait plus supporter longtemps tant de sensations, elle sentit son corps refuser de lui répondre, ses muscles se contracter, son souffle s'arrêter, sa bouche s'ouvrir en un râle encore silencieux. Puis l'orgasme s'insuffla violemment en elle. Elle sentit immédiatement la seconde main de Regina se poser sur sa bouche, l'empêchant d'exprimer tout à fait sa jouissance. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour se contrôler, les yeux fermés, elle savourait une jouissance extrême, inconnu jusqu'à lors, comme si son être entier était embrasé d'un feu voluptueux. Puis son corps cessa de trembler et Regina se retira, laissant Emma haletante. Elle lui susurra à l'oreille d'un ton qui se voulait glaciale :

- Je pense que cette fois j'ai gagné.

Emma ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de reprendre ses esprits et de se rhabiller en silence. Elle savait plus que quiconque discerner un mensonge d'une vérité et bien que Regina Mills était passée experte dans l'art de la manipulation, elle ne s'y trompait pas. Personne n'avait gagné. Les plans de Regina étaient tombés à l'eau bien avant qu'elle ne les mettent au point. Coucher avec Emma n'était pas seulement un moyen de gagner une emprise sur elle mais également inconsciemment céder à un profond désir. Avant que son masque ne se fissure complétement, Regina ordonna froidement :

- Sortez.

Emma obéit, abaissa silencieusement la poignée et referma la porte sur elle.

Lorsqu'elle fut seule, Regina s'avança jusqu'au miroir encore recouvert de buée et posa ses deux mains sur le rebord de l'évier en granite. Son reflet était aussi trouble que son esprit. La vérité était qu'elle ne savait plus qui d'elle ou d'Emma avait remporté la bataille. Qu'elle ne le saurait jamais. Certes elle avait réussi à soumettre Emma à ses volontés et, par ce moyen elle l'espérait, instaurer une relation de dépendance et de domination sur son ennemie. Elle avait follement crût qu'obtenir une victoire totale sur Emma serait sans conséquence. Et pourtant elle avait pris un plaisir insoupçonné à toucher le corps du shérif, à caresser ses seins, ses joues, ses lèvres son cœur s'était emballé au son de sa voix gémissante, son corps était encore excité par le souvenir de leurs ébats. Elle sentait que son corps appelait celui d'Emma, que sa peau s'était attisée au contact de la sienne, que tout son être la réclamait, qu'elle était devenue un besoin viscérale.

Elle avait perdue. Perdue autant qu'Emma. Elle avait succombée.

Un grésillement qu'elle connaissait bien coupa court à sa réflexion. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre et attrapa le troisième talkie-walkie posé sur le lit. Méfiante, elle appuya doucement sur le bouton de réception.

- Je ne suis peut-être pas un personnage des contes d'Henry, mais j'ai un pouvoir moi aussi.

Regina ne répondit pas, la voix d'Emma semblait assurée, cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Son visage prit l'expression de la crainte, celle d'être découverte.

- Je sais quand les gens mentent.

La communication s'arrêta. Regina ferma les yeux. Emma avait à présent toutes les cartes en main. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien et cette pensée l'angoissait profondément.

L'appareil grésilla à nouveau.

- Oh j'oubliais. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé ce que je cherchais alors… Si vous laissiez la clé sous le pot de fleur peut-être que je pourrais à nouveau m'introduire chez vous…

Cette fois-ci le maire ne resta pas silencieuse. Elle répondit, revêtant à nouveau son masque de reine cruelle et dominatrice :

- Demain 22 heures. Je serais dans ma chambre.

L'appareil grésilla encore une fois. Elle ne pouvait pas la voir mais elle savait qu'Emma souriait. Elle entendit le moteur de la petite voiture jaune démarrer puis descendre l'allée et enfin disparaitre dans la nuit.


End file.
